Win-Day
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Spoilers for 1x10. Lizzie ensures Dinah and Rose have a reunion, which has the potential to blow the lid on the Headmaster's past.


I don't own The Demon Headmaster.

Spoiler for the original book series in this.

Happy Christmas.

* * *

Win-Day.

Lizzie held onto her mother, held onto all of her family while the rest of the gang who'd spent months fighting off the Headmaster held onto their own loved ones; now the Headmaster had been revealed for what he was and what he had been doing all this time, the hypnotic spells on all of them were now gone, and they'd returned to their senses, knowing what had been happening.

It did occur to Lizzie the effects of what the Headmaster had been doing would be with them for a long time, and she also wondered if the news the Headmaster was a hypnotist spread or if it just became forgotten, but she decided not to worry about that just now.

She hugged her mother, resting her head so her face was turned to the right so she was facing the doorway leading into the school - Lizzie knew the bomb exploding because of the Headmaster planting it inside his office, of all places, would cause more damage to Hazelbrook's reputation, but she decided not to worry about that; after what the Headmaster had done, transforming the students into his own version of the Hitler Youth, she had little doubt Hazelbrook would close down like St. Champions - and she smiled when she saw Dinah herself coming out of the doors. It didn't take long for the older woman to realise what was happening, and she tried to turn away.

Lizzie smirked, not about to let the woman get away from her that easily (she still felt guilty for what the gang had done with interrupting Dinah's attempt to end the Headmaster's plot by killing him, although it was still shocking she would do something like that, she could ask her about it later if Dinah came back). "Hey, Dinah, get back here," she called.

"Dinah?" Mary - Rose - repeated slowly and she turned around, and Lizzie lifted her head and saw Rose's eyes widen. "_Dinah Hunter? _Is that you?"

Dinah turned hesitantly around, looking awkward. "It's been a while, Rose," she replied.

Rose shrugged sheepishly, looking frail once more. "It has," she agreed.

"Rose? Why are you calling her 'Rose?' And who are you?" Rick, Lizzie's father asked, looking at Dinah while the others took notice.

Rose sighed. "It's my real name," she admitted. "Years ago…I was a prefect, at St. Champions. That….that _monster _who's been calling himself the Headmaster here hypnotised me, and made me…do things," she swallowed and looked down at the memories looked like they were overwhelming her.

Dinah looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I'd better go…"

"No, please don't, Dinah!" Rose said insistently, smiling at the other woman despite her clear fragility. "I'm alright."

Dinah looked at her with sorrow. "Okay, if you're alright with that."

"Hold on, you mean you two knew the Headmaster?" Julie Vinney, Blake's mother, interrupted.

Dinah and Rose turned to her. "Yes," Rose replied, "only…he looks so different; back then he looked scary-."

"He still does, mum," Tyler interjected. "We've just seen a hologram of him. He…hypnotised the other Headmaster and triggered off the bomb."

"What?" Rose whispered, glancing at Dinah for confirmation.

"I don't understand it either," Dinah shook her head with a sigh. "I thought the Headmaster here was the same man as the one we knew who'd turned St Champions into a prison camp, only for that hologram to appear which makes you wonder if there are clones of the man…."

"Hardly surprising, considering what we saw him do with that evolution accelerator…," Rose commented.

"Don't remind me!" Dinah shook her head, her eyes haunted as she remembered that mess.

"Evolution what?" Angelika asked.

Rose sighed and looked between her family, Blake, Ethan and the others, and then back at her husband before she turned to Dinah. "I think we've got stories to tell, don't you?"

Dinah nodded. "I think you're right. You'd better be prepared yourself; it will mean revisiting all of those hellish moments he put you through…"

"I'm okay with that, believe me," Rose retorted.

Then she smiled at Dinah. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I have no idea," Dinah replied.

It was agreed between all of them that they would head back to the Warren house where Dinah and Rose would try to explain about the Headmaster. As she was getting into the car, Lizzie took a good look at Hazelbrook. The smoke from the building contrasted heavily with the orderly place the Headmaster had created, but she honestly didn't know what was going to happen to it now.

As the car was about to move, Lizzie caught sight of her old friends Sophie and Becky. She sighed, wondering what they were going through right now they had their minds back. She hoped they could still be friends, even if she now had Angelika, Ethan, and - lord help her - Blake, but she hoped they could be friends again even if they had been warped by the Headmaster thanks to their longer exposure.

Only time would tell.


End file.
